fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawniee
Matthew Dylan Tate is a 14 year old boy who is great friends with Amber, Auburn, Angie, Jason, Luis, Margo, Tennyr, Leo and all the chefs from Pizzeria to Cupcakeria. He dreams of opening his own restaurant like Papa Louie. He <3's bacon, mustard, and strawberries. He is Amber and Auburn's younger brother, and Tennyr's older brother. He works at The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company and Papa's Cupcakeria. His favorite holiday is Christmas. During the entire Winter (excluding Valentine's Day), he is dresssed like Santa Claus (for example, his hat is Santa's Hat) Orders Pizzeria *9 Green Peppers on left *4 Pepperoni on right *cooked for 30 mins *cut to eights Burgeria *Top Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Cheese *Well Done Patty *Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Bottom Bun Taco Mia! *Soft Taco *Steak *Sour Cream *Cheese *Nacho Cheese *Guacamole *Lettuce *Hot Sauce *Pinto Beans Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberry Mix-in *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Peanuts *Gummy Onion (if not yet, Cherry), Cherry, Banana (if not yet, Cherry) Pancakeria *Pancake + Bacon Mix *Waffle + Bacon Mix *French Toast + Bacon Mix *Blueberry Syrup *Whipped Cream *5x Butter *10x Strawberrys *Cranberry Juice, L, Ice Burgeria HD *Top Bun *Mustard *Bacon *Onion *Well Done Patty *Onion Ring/Fried Onion *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Wingeria *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings *2 Wasabi Shrimp (on left) *2 Parmesean Wings (on right) *4 Celery *Ranch Dip, Kung Pao Dip Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *3x Sport Peppers *Bacon *L Lemon Mist *L Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Top Bun *Onion *Bacon *Fried Egg *Jalepenos *Well Done Patty *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake Cupcake 1: *Teal Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Rock Candy (Candy Cane Bits during Christmas) *Lollipop Bits *Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow(Mint Bar during St. Patty's Day)(Christmas Tree Cookie during Christmas), Nutty Butter Cup Cupcake 2: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle (Watermelon Drizzle during Valentines Day) *Rock Candy *Lollipop Bits *Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow(Mint Bar during St, Patty's)(Candy Present during Christmas), Nutty Butter Cup Papa Louie SE: TVotFC Matthew Weapon: Strawberry Shooter Skill: Crawl Weapon Range: Large The Strawberry Shooter is about the same as Penny's Blueberry Shooter, exept the topping is pink and it's range is longer Personality Matthew is a very smart young boy, even though Luis and Leo are his friends, he feels a sense of wrongness when he sees them pull pranks Ranks needed to unlock *Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Burgeria; Rank 28 *Taco Mia!: Rank 35 *Freezeria: Random Day Customer *Pancakeria: Rank 17 *Wingeria: Rank 48 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 35 *Cupcakeria: Rank 59 Rank on List *Pizzeria: 9 (EASY) *Burgeria: 35 (HARD) *Taco Mia!: 39: (CHALLENGING) *Freezeria: 5 (EASY) *Pancakeria: 23 (MEDIUM) *Wingeria: 54 (CHALLENGNG) *Hot Doggeria: 46 (HARD) *Cupcakeria: 80 (CHALLENGING) *he is even more picky than a closer Trivia *The user version of this customer is Dawn14 *He is the Sub-Manager of The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company *No, in real life, his last name is not Tate *Matthew is a brony *His Favortie Game is Super Smash Papa Bros. *His Favorite TV Show is My Pretty Pegasus: Friendship Is Power (parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *He and his sister Amber share the same birthday *In Cupcakeria, he, Luis, Tony Solary, and Papa Louie, are harder to please than closers *In Cupcakeria, he is like a semicloser, his favorite holiday is Christmas, but still changes his orders when in a different holiday (this only happens on V's Day and St. Paddy's Day, mainly because of his love of Mint and Watermelon). *In Wingeria, he and Andrew have the largest orders in the game, even larger than the order ticket Friends #Tess #Luis #Leo #Utah #Antonio #Lauren #Michael #Amber #Maddie #Heather #Tennyr #Auburn #Bridgette #Margo #Penny #Scarlett #Adam #Tyler #Emma #Edith #Agnes #Angie #Willow #Roy #Marty #Rita #Mitch #Maggie #Alberto #Penny #Cooper #Prudence #Chuck #Mandi #Taylor #Peggy #James #Papa Louie Neutral #Radlynn #Quinn #Xolo #Mayor Mallow #Johnny Enemies #Xandra #Ninjoy #Allan #Robby Stats *Height: 4ft 11in *Favorite Food: Bacon *Birthday: January 5th 1999 Looks Matthew2.jpg|His look Matthew.jpg|Him in his Cupcakeria Uniform MatthewChristmas.jpg|Him during Christmas MatthewHalloween1.jpg|One of his costumes during Halloween, he is dressed like James MatthewHalloween2.jpg|Him in his second Halloween costume, dressed like Willow Category:Guys Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Fizzo Company Workers Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Cupcakeria